Piecing it back together
by ForeverLove2196
Summary: Hermione is torture in the manor. She screams and screams for Draco to save her but he withheld. No matter how much he wanted to help the love of his life, he was to pained to move. Hermione loves him more than anything, but after the manor she also hates him. The odds stacked against them, will they be able to piece it back together, or will it always be a what if? *Semi fast pace
1. The manor

**I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I own plot and anything unknown thrown in there. Thanks! :)**

"What did you take?" Hermione trembled beneath Bellatrix as she screamed. She felt her tears pouring down her cheeks. "What did you take?" she gripped Hermione's neck, nasty breath spilling across her face.

"N-N-Nothing, I didn't take anything." She cried. "Please." Bellatrix stood from where she sat on Hermione.

"You did take something, now what was it?" she drew her wand pointing it at Hermione's heart. Hermione stay silent, letting the tears pour out. "Nothing to say mudblood?" she kicked Hermione's gut, flipping her over. "Come on, tell me." she screamed. She needed to know what the runts took. Hermione gained Gryffindor bravery out of nowhere. She leaned up on her elbows.

"I wouldn't touch anything that's associate with filth." She spat at Bellatrix.

"Stupid little bitch." Was the last thing Hermione heard.

…

Hermione's eyes opened cautiously. She felt her arm burning, she traced her eyes to the source. There, carved into her arm, was the word mudblood. More silent tears fell on her cheeks while Bellatrix interrogated the banker. "Was it her?" she screamed, hitting the poor little man.

"No, it was you." He insisted, backing up slightly. Bellatrix roared with anger, the banker looked at Hermione where she laid in pain.

"Take him back to the dungeons." Bellatrix rushed to Hermione, grasping her throat and yanking her to her feet. "We'll have a girl to girl talk." Hermione tried to fault her hold, but she couldn't. "You're weak for a Gryffindor." Hermione met her freaky eyes. "Passing out after a little Cruciatus." She shoved Hermione back. She staggered, but somehow kept standing. "Tell me what you took and it'll all be over soon."

"Even if I did what you think, I wouldn't tell you. I'm dead either way." Hermione spat. She was wavering, her stance weak.

"Fine. Draco." Hermione's eyes flitted to her old lover, pain and hatred evident on her face as he stepped forward. "Mark her as yours Draco. She's your filth, no one else can hurt her but you." Hermione just stared at Draco, noting the bags beneath his eyes and pained expression. "Call her what she is." Bellatrix whispered in her nephew's ear. Draco didn't want to hurt her, he loved her.

"What am I Bellatrix?" Hermione angrily snarled. "It's not me that's filth, it's you."

"Crucio." Draco watch her dropped to her knees, pain obviously overcoming her. His aunt didn't let up, he wanted to stop her, but he was stuck. He watched Hermione twitching on the floor, her veins popping out on her slender neck and her screams scarring his soul. As he was about to stop her he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back. His mother knew now why he didn't like what he became. She realized the girl before them was the one that made Draco happy. "Ready to tell mudblood?"

"Why will it matter? I'm sure you're somewhat intelligent enough to know what we supposedly took."

"Crucio." Hermione's body burned, knives stabbing her over and over. She shook violently with anger and pain. She sobbed in relief as Bellatrix stopped. "Tell me." She bent to her level. "I can make it stop." Hermione looked at Draco, his eyes contorted in pain. She noticed how his mother was holding him back.

"I'm not weak." She spat.

"Fine, have it your way." Hermione closed her eyes, readying herself for the pain. She heard a tiny gasp, she looked where Ron and Harry stood watching her. Ron looked pissed beyond belief and Harry looked terrified for her. "One last chance." She warned. Bellatrix was right in front of her face. She spat on her face.

"You're the filth."

"CRUCIO." She screamed. The pain had somehow increased. Hermione screamed out in pain, trying to reach for Draco. He stood there shaking, silent tears in his eyes. Hermione cried for him to make it stop over and over again. She wanted it to be over with. She wouldn't betray her friends though. She stopped begging Draco once she realized he really wouldn't help her. Her tears and screams increased. "Begging a pureblood is how you should be." Bellatrix snarled at her. The pain had stopped. Hermione rolled over, holding her stomach, trying not to empty its contents. "Perfect place, on your knees before us." The other death eaters laughed at the comment. "I'll make it all end, just tell me what you took." She wasn't sincere.

"My mother always told me not to interact with filth." She knew she was pissing her off, she wanted to annoy her. Bellatrix kicked Hermione, throwing her a few feet. She gripped her by her neck lifting her. She stood once more, trying to stay that way.

"Tell me what you took." Hermione looked past her shoulder at Draco. He looked pained, like he wanted more than anything to step forward and help her… but he didn't. "I know you were the ones." She told Hermione in a whisper. "Maybe I should go grab the weasel… maybe torture him in front of you."

"Fine." She said. "You win." She didn't want her friends to suffer this. Bellatrix threw her to the ground in front of the Malfoy's.

"Tell me."

"I was the one that snuck into your vault. Not them. I left them behind and I stole from you." Hermione told her strongly. "Leave them out of this."

"What did you take?" Bellatrix ignored her plea.

"I took a horocrux and destroyed it." She lied easily.

"No." Bellatrix insisted, she had fear on her face.

"I've destroyed all but two… your precious master is near to his end." Hermione told her smugly.

"Crucio." Hermione twisted in pain, screeching until her throat coated in blood. "Which ones?" Hermione stayed silent, knowing Harry and Ron would come soon to her rescue. "Crucio." She screamed, crying out her pain.

"NO." Ron ran out. Hermione was faintly aware of the magic being exchanged. She laid there in a pile. She let Bellatrix lift her up, putting her knife to her throat. Hermione couldn't feel her body, she moved her eyes to Draco. She didn't hide the love and hatred she felt for him. He met her eyes with love and sorrow.

"I hate you." She whispered with venom, trying to force the love she felt for him away.

"Stop." Bellatrix yanked Hermione forward. She coughed at the pain on and in her throat. Blood leaked over her lips. "Put down your wands." Harry and Ron stood there hesitantly. She pressed the knife harder against Hermione's neck, blood trickling down her skin.

"Please." Hermione whispered. She felt so tired, so weak. Harry and Ron dropped their wands, watching her with sorrow for not coming up with a better plan. Hermione coughed harder this time, Bellatrix loosened it slightly. She didn't feel sorrow for the moodblood, just knowing she was her only chance of knowing how close they were to destroying her master. Hermione felt the blood coating her lips. Maybe this is what it felt like to die.

"Call the dark lord. Harry Potter, defenseless over a mudblood." The death eaters laughed. Hermione's chest heaved as fear crept into her. Bellatrix looked at her fearful nephew. "Draco, call him." Hermione looked at him, capturing his eyes. He had tears leaking over the edge. Hermione felt immense love at that moment for him, she wanted to hold him while he cried… but it wouldn't change the fact that he didn't help her. Draco made no move to call the dark lord, his father stepped forward. He lifted his sleeve, Hermione didn't look she just shared a silent message with Draco. As Lucius moved to call him a faint squeaking sounded. Hermione tore her gaze away, looking where Dobby sat on the chandelier, unscrewing the screws. Bellatrix looked up as it was falling. She shoved Hermione forward and herself back. "You could have killed me." Bellatrix screamed at the elf, totally unaware of his freedom.

"Dobby not plan to kill, just maim or seriously injure." Hermione smiled as Ron held her tighter to him. Dobby shot out a silent disarming spell as Cissy lifted her wand to them.

"How dare you!" Bellatrix yelled. "How dare you disarm your master."

"Dobby has no master. He serves himself. Dobby is here to help Harry Potter and his friends escape." Ron released Hermione, turning to the now evident scene before them. Bellatrix lifted her wand, Dobby disarmed her as well. He handed the wands to Harry and Hermione, knowing they were the best. Hermione cast silent spells at the group, distracting them all. Harry told her to get their wands from Malfoy. She never even saw him get them. She gave Ron Bellatrix's wand and they continued to fight. No one paid attention to Draco and her as she approached him.

"Hermione…" Draco whispered. She held her hand out, betraying her by trembling. He didn't put up a fight. He handed her the wands. "I love you." He whispered as she turned away, walking out of his life for what he was sure as to be the last time.


	2. Three years

Draco sat up from his bed in incredible pain. His head throbbed from the nightmares that haunted him for the past three years. His family had cleaned up their act, his father was in Azkaban for twenty years, Draco was returning to the rebuilt Hogwarts, and his mother was running the business in a whole new way. He was basically an alcoholic after what happened at the manor. He missed his lover… no she was more than that, she was his everything. He remembered when they first came together. It was right after Weasley flirted with Lavender Brown. She was miserable, one thing led to another and they woke up in each other's arms. He loved her even more in that moment.

"Draco love." He looked at his mother who looked weary of his antics. "We must go." She insisted. Draco stood up, using magic to change his clothes. "You look even more miserable Draco." He followed her out to the drawing room where they had tortured his love. "I know that I ruined your chance with her. I'm terribly sorry I did. I just didn't want to lose you Draco." He didn't blame her for pulling him back, if he would have tried to interfere they would have both been dead in seconds.

"I don't blame you mother." The memory of her walking away was strong, always appearing everything he saw a woman that looked like her… anytime he closed his eyes the manor scene was right there in front of him. "Do I have to return?" He didn't want to walk down those halls, memories of him and Granger's interludes mocking him.

"I think it's best Draco." She hugged her son. "I know you hate yourself, I know you want to give up… but please, just don't leave me." she whispered, tears leaking over the edge. "If it was meant to be you will be together Draco… I promise you will be happy again someday." He knew it wasn't possible, he was numb… empty. The only real thing he felt was hatred for himself and love for his mother. It wasn't his fault that he became what he did, it was his stupid father's. The only part he blamed himself for was standing by watching Hermione plead him to help her. It killed him to watch her give up, as if she knew he wouldn't help her. He was instantly saddened at the thought.

"You'll do fine love." His mother hugged him once more before apparating them to platform nine and three quarters. He let the luggage load itself like normal. He noticed everyone was watching him. He hugged his mother one last time.

"I won't leave you." He promised. He boarded the train, pain and anger eating him away. Hermione felt fear as she and her wizard agent apparated to the platform that would take her to the one place she feared returning. She looked up at her agent, Jason. He was handsome, he would make her forget her feelings. They were currently in the state where he was married to a muggle and would sleep with Hermione when they had a fight. She would sleep with him when the pain of being alone was just unbearable. Hermione looked around, freezing when she saw Narcissa Malfoy. The older witch looked over at Hermione, feeling eyes on her. She met Hermione's eyes, suddenly saddened. Hermione was frozen in the spot next to Jason. Narcissa approached her quickly.

"Ms. Granger…" she whispered. Hermione was visibly shaking. "I want to apologize for everything."

"Jason go and find Harry and them, save me a spot?" He nodded hesitantly at his client before walking off. She turned back to Narcissa. "I'm not one to hold grudges." She replied, her voice betraying her by quivering.

"I know. That's why my Draco loves you so." Hermione looked at the ground awkwardly. She's been alone for the past three years, truly alone. "I still want to apologize for my psychotic sister. I was masked by love, doing what Lucius wanted and joining him in the dark arts." She told the young beautiful witch. "I'm also sorry for holding Draco back from running to help you. I saw your friends and knew they would help you escape. If Draco would have stepped forward you would have both been dead within seconds."

"I forgive you even though all you did was raise your wand Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said politely. "I'm sorry that you were put into that position."

"Thank you. I would like to ask a favor if it would not be to bold." Hermione said nothing, just letting her continue. "Draco has yet to cope with the manor… incident. He has been trying to cope by drinking himself to forget what happened. I just want you to watch out for him."

"I don't think I can do that Mrs. Malfoy, I don't mean to be rude… but I can't even think about him without breaking down, let alone help him." Narcissa was immediately saddened. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for Ms. Granger… and please, call me Cissy." Hermione nodded.

"Call me Hermione then… I must get going, but if you need to talk to anyone… feel free to owl me." Cissy smiled at the kind young witch.

"Thank you." Hermione nodded, turning to board the almost loaded train. "Oh, Hermione?" She turned to Cissy. "You aren't anything like Draco described." She turned back to the mother of her ex love. "You're better than what he described… and he told me how high up you were." Hermione let a smile grace her full lips. "You're also way more beautiful than he said." Hermione blushed at the comment. "I love your hair by the way." With that the witch apparated away. Hermione knew she looked different. She had grown several inches and filled out to sexy kitten looks. Her boss wanted her to change her hair and so now it was a white blonde, almost matching the love of her life's. Ex. She reminded herself. She had tanned wonderfully and had a whole new style of clothing, thank god. She was more than most could handle. She hadn't let anyone in except when she let Jason dominate her. She was truly alone. She moved quickly through the train, hearing the Weasley siblings arguing loudly. She opened the compartment, getting shocked faces.

"Merlin's beard!" Ginny jumped at Hermione, hugging her fiercely. Hermione laughed and returned the younger witch's hug. When Ginny released she was passed around, finally ending by Jason. "Jason had just finished telling us about your exciting new life." Ginny wagged her eyebrows at the blushing model. "What's it like to be adored by men?"

"Boring." Hermione laughed.

"If you insist." Ginny grinned. Hermione turned to the window, watching the train take off from the station. She apparently missed a lot of the conversation because they had somehow progressed to Draco. "Don't you agree?" Hermione tuned into the conversation.

"The ferret had giblets returning." Ron fumed. "He was a freckin' death eater. He shouldn't be allowed back."

"You don't know what he faced." Hermione spoke surprisingly.

"You… defending the ferret?" Ron asked appalled.

"Yes, you don't judge people Ronald." Hermione stood up angrily. "I'm not condoning what he's done, but everyone deserves forgiveness." She hotly said, standing.

"How can you defend him?" Hermione ran her hand through her blonde hair.

"Maybe because I realize it wasn't him that tortured me, it was his deranged aunt." Hermione spat angrily. "It's like we can't even have a decent conversation Ron." She turned towards the door, slamming it behind her. She walked aimlessly through the train, thinking about the last time she was on this train. Draco looked angrily at Pansy and Blaise as they talked in an annoyingly loud tone.

"So Draco how did you spend your time?" Pansy said, bouncing excitedly. Her name was cleared, she had nothing to worry about. Draco just looked at her disinterestedly. "What's wrong Draco?" Draco stood from his seat, turning towards the door. He muttered something about needing air. He never expected to step out, smacking into someone. His slightly tipsy state had him wavering slightly.

"I'm so sorry…" the beautiful witch looked up into his eyes. He almost died seeing who is was.

"No, I'm sorry." He found his voice. He released his hold on her. She didn't move though.

"Granger." They both turned to Pansy. "I wanted to apologize about making fun of you all those years." Pansy stood with unknown elegance and grace. "I'm sorry."

"It-It's fine." Hermione stuttered shocked by who she just ran into. She looked between the trio, stopping her gaze on Draco. "I… uh…" she cleared her throat. "I have to go." She went to turn and leave but Draco had grasped her. She gasped at the electric sensations pouring into her.

"I'm sorry." He met her dark hungry gaze. She swallowed the lump in her throat, holding back the love. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"Let me go." She begged, it wasn't harsh… just pleading. He released his hold on her. "I must go." Draco watched her as she all but ran from him.

"What's going on Draco?" Pansy asked. Draco closed the compartment door, calling a bottle of firewhiskey. He slammed half of it before answering.

"Draco, is that her?" Blaise his best mate asked. Draco just looked at him, pain showing in his eyes. He took that as confirmation. Draco had been depressed all fifth year, knowing that the dark lord would soon claim him. After a long Christmas break away he came back and found his best mate grinning and truly happy. He suspected he finally had the girl he had been chasing, but Draco wouldn't speak of it. Blaise watched his friend drown his sorrows, it getting worse and worse. He was depressed himself, Luna had withdrew from him and he hadn't been laid in over a month. Pansy had grown up and was now sensible, seeing the supposed love she held for Draco was actually brotherly. Things have changed.

"What happened between you and Malfoy?" Ron sounded so pissed. Hermione sat down, crossing her legs.

"I forgave his mother and I'm working on forgiving him." Hermione said simply. They left her be while the train arrived. She was silent through the carriage ride to the castle and through the welcome back feast. As expected she was head girl and Draco head boy. It would be painful living with him for the next year, she knew this. She felt immense love and physical attraction towards him, but also anger for not helping her. After the feast she went up to her new room and just slept. The darkness didn't last for long.


	3. Shagging her married boss

Hermione woke coated in sweat, her throat scratchy from her screams of terror. She was ready to cry, but she stopped that after the first month of these dreams. She untangled herself from her red silk sheets. She walked to the bathroom, turning on cold water. She shoved herself under the spray, the cold washing away the sweat and fear. She scrubbed the thoughts away from her body. She emerged after what felt like hours later. She noticed only green towels, Slytherin green. She frowned and wrapped the plush material around her. She walked out and right into Draco. He looked the same as she felt. He had sweat coating her, fear and regret in his eyes. Not to mention the air of self-hatred. She didn't stay to think it over, she walked past him into her own room.

She hummed as she slid on her jean mini skirt. She put on the black backless tank top thing. She slid on the black stiletto's drying and doing her normal hair routine. She applied dark eye makeup to make her eyes pop. She stepped out of her room, ignoring Draco's open door. She saw the empty firewhiskey bottles around him, she couldn't entangle herself with that. She glumly walked down to breakfast, they had a week until the actual lessons started so it was like Saturday on repeat. She sat by her Gryffindor friends, they saved her normal spot. She hated them for it, she had a direct line of sight to where Draco would sit.

She ignored their conversation, pushing her food around on her plate. "Mione?" she looked up at the engaged Weasley. She was so happy for her best friend, her life was finally complete. She would get married and then be producing mini Harry's. While Hermione was shagging her married boss… her life was pathetic. "Are you listening to me?" Her gaze snapped to Ginny, well behind her head where Draco sat watching her. She sighed. "HERMIONE." Hermione looked at her.

"Hmm?" she hummed.

"What is going on inside of your head that you're staring at…" Ginny turned in her seat, looking where she had just been. Draco looked away from the Weaselette. "Draco Malfoy… the ferret?"

"Don't call him that." Hermione said hotly. "Where's Jason?"

"Talking with everyone in a meeting about you." Ginny easily answered. "Now, why are you staring at him?"

"I wasn't." Hermione lied.

"Mione? What in bloody hell is going on?" Ron demanded. "First you get angry on the train, leave, come back shaken, and then you ignore us…" he was screaming at her now. "Now you aren't paying attention because you're staring at the ferret."

"Stop calling him that." Hermione stood up, hands on the table and meeting his gaze. "Hasn't your mother ever told you if you can't say anything nice than shut your trap?"

"What are you talking about? Malfoy's called you mudblood for years… because of him you have it carved on your arm." Hermione couldn't control her anger now. "You even called for him and he just stood there watching."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley…" she started off. "Watch your mouth. While I was being tortured for what we stole you were standing on the stairs watching. He didn't do anything to me, he never laid a hand on me. It was his deranged aunt." She looked at Draco. "Offense intended." She turned back to Ron. "You watched to. You took your time while I risked my life for you. Don't think I won't hurt you Ronald." Hermione's voice was venomous.

"What is going on here?" Everyone's gaze snapped to the new headmistress. Hermione turned politely to Minerva. "Ms. Granger?"

"Ron was yelling at me and I overreacted. It's my fault Headmistress." Hermione looked apologetically at the old wrinkly witch. "I'm sorry." Hermione stepped out from her seat.

"Do not disrupt again Ms. Granger." She warned. "We need to talk about your…" she looked at Jason. "Job." Everyone's gaze turned back to Hermione. "Follow me." she walked out of the great hall behind the headmistress and to her office. Hermione sat there, not paying attention while Minerva told Jason the rules. Hermione looked about the portraits on the wall. Dumbledore and Snape were right next to each other. They were friends, she knew that Snape was asked by Dumbledore himself to kill him. Dumbledore never wanted Draco to feel the pain of murder. Draco excused himself and escaped to his own common room. He relaxed in front of the fire, watching the flames twist and turn so naturally. He thought about how beautiful Granger looked today, defending him. She was absolutely breath taking to look at. It took him five years and a punch in the nose for him to get her to love him back. In seconds he lost her. She should have known not to call to him, known how painful it would be for him not to run to her. That's why she did it… to be in his arms again. She just wanted the pain to be over with… he helped the pain grow by not coming to her.

-X-X-X-X-

Hermione had just finished up posing on her huge bed in the lingerie that Jason got from the boss. She wrapped her robe around herself and walked him to the portrait hole. Jason saw how alone she looked, he knew how alone she felt when she would call out another guy's name during their time together. Their sex was just that, sex. It was raw and meant to ease the pain they felt. While he felt bad about cheating he couldn't leave her alone. She was like a drug to him. He wasn't a drug to her though, she wanted the one that crushed her all those years ago. He was saddened that he couldn't be enough to her, he knew he shouldn't care… but yet again, she was his drug.

"Jason?" he was pulled from his thoughts as Hermione held the door open. "You just were out there sort of." She smiled, his breath catching.

"Screw it." He shoved her against the wall. She gasped in surprise, meeting his eyes.

"What about your wife?" she whispered. Jason looked down at her beautiful full lips.

"You never cared before." He whispered seductively. Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

"I did, but I needed you more."

"Are you sure you didn't need Drake?" her nickname for Draco came from his lips, sounding like poison. Her face heated. "It's fine that I'm not who you want me to be…" Jason leaned his forehead against hers, his minty breath caressing her face.

"Jason…" she breathed. She wanted to try and feel whole, but this was Draco's room too and she didn't want to hurt him. "Why don't you apparate home, spend the night with your wife?" she asked, desperate for him to say yes.

"I don't want her, I want you." Her body shivered in delight at hearing it was wanted. Her body also filled with disgust at the fact that this was Jason not Draco. "My marriage is shit Hermione." Hermione's eyes lifted to hers. "She knows I'm off with other girls, but she loves me and is sticking around…" Jason met her eyes pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Jason, but I think it is time for us to turn professional." The portrait hanging wide open, neither noticing Hermione's friends watching the encounter. "You'll just be my agent and I'll just be your client."

"You always came to me before, you will again."

"Not this time… I saw my best friend's engagement ring. You ask her what she's doing and she says marrying the love of her life… they'll get married and have children running around the house in no time. If you asked me…" Hermione pushed him away slightly. "I would say I'm fucking my married boss… I lost everything and I lost the one person I loved more than anything. Do you hear how that sounds? I'm shagging my married boss. I'm friends with your wife." Hermione ran a hand through her hair.

"Yes, but you can have that someday." Jason took another step towards her. "I want that with you."

"I can't Jason… just like you said, you'll never be him." He stood there before his drug, wanting to take her all in.

"At least tell me who he is? I want to know who."

"I… I…" Hermione turned her head away from him. "I'm sorry, but I can't." Jason tilted her head up towards his. "Please." She whispered.

"I'm not asking for a relationship Hermione."

"What do you want Jason?"

"I want it to go back where I felt nothing for you. Where I let you use me every time you woke up from those nightmares or I just fought with my wife and needed you." Jason cupped her face. Hermione tried to stay strong.

"I don't have those nightmares anymore Jason and your wife doesn't fight with you, she wants to fix what you two have… go to her."

"I don't want her…"

"No, you're being so stupid." She gripped her hair, showing her anger. "You have everything, two children that love you and someone waiting for you at night when you get home. You have the perfect life, stop trying to throw it down the drain." Hermione cried, tears coming out finally. "I lost everything because I'm a fuck up. You have everything in your hand, stop trying to crush it."

"They mean nothing when I'm with you, I'm seventeen again when with you." Hermione lifted the vase from a nearby table. She threw it angrily at the wall behind his head.

"Why don't you realize?" she screamed. "I would do anything to be able to come home to someone waiting for me. To have children with my husband. I'm a screw up Jason… just go home. Talk with the boss and get ready for the next shoot. I'll see you tomorrow." She pushed him out the portrait hole, now seeing her friends and Draco slightly behind them. She watched Jason as he looked at her one last time before apparating away. "Don't bother asking, I don't want to talk about it." She told Harry and Ron as they stepped forward. She turned from them, leaving them staring after her.

"Let me talk to her." Ginny stepped out from the middle of the group. "I think I figured out what was going on." Harry watched as his fiancée walked after their depressed friend.

"Excuse me." Ron and him turned to where Draco tried to move past them. They glared at the tired blonde as he walked into the head room, shutting the portrait after them. Draco was shocked at Granger, she was shagging her married boss. It stung him on the inside knowing she used her boss to release her anger and pain. She could have come to him, she should have. She didn't though. Why? She was scared he wouldn't save her like that day in the manor.


	4. I love you

Hermione's face was in her pillow while she screamed and cried, muffling the pain she felt. A knock sounded at her door, she hoped more than anything that it wasn't Jason or Draco. She stood, her black eyes running. She opened the door to her engaged weasel. She didn't say anything to her, just stared into her best friend's soft eyes. Ginny pulled the slightly older witch into her arms, hugging her tightly. Hermione broke down, crying into the ginger's shoulder. Ginny was patient, letting her cry out her pain and embarrassment.

After an hour of sobs they sat on Hermione's bed. Hermione was twirling her long blonde hair around her finger. Ginny readied herself for what she knew was going to be the most painful question she would ever have to ask. "Mione?" Hermione didn't answer, just waited for her to continue. "Is the reason you're defending and staring at Draco because…" Ginny cleared her throat awkwardly. "Because you love him?" Hermione met Ginny's eyes. She wore her true expression, the pained and tortured one.

"Ginny… I'm not sure if I love Draco."

"Will you tell me what happened between you two?" Hermione nodded, biting her lip. She was happy she cast a silencing spell around the room before she began her pathetic crying.

"Well, it all began Christmas break fourth year…" Hermione went into the long tall, recalling how Ron paid no attention to her so she stayed at Hogwarts. She began seeing Malfoy then. She hurried through the story, ending it at where she walked away from him back to Ron and Harry at the manor.

"I see where the issue is." Ginny whispered, holding her best friend's hand. "What do you feel for him now though?"

"Immense sexual attraction." Ginny laughed at the obvious statement. "I feel so much love for him, but I also hate him for not helping me at the manor."

"It wasn't his fault, you heard his mother when she apologized…" Hermione nodded, knowing she should forgive Draco. "He wishes he would have saved you, it was obvious at breakfast that morning Ron yelled at you. You shouldn't have covered for him by the way." It had been several days since that fight. "Draco loves you Hermione. He's drinking himself to death because of what he feels."

"I know."

"We all love you Hermione. I know that Harry will stick by you, I'm not sure about Ron… but Harry and I are with you on whatever you decide." Hermione hugged her friend.

"Please don't tell anyone… Ron and Harry learned enough by what you saw between Jason and me." Ginny nodded standing.

"I promise I won't tell anyone. I must be going though. Will you be alright?"

"Yes, let me walk you to the door." Hermione and Ginny walked silently to the portrait hole. Ginny hugged Hermione one last time before leaving. She shut the portrait closed behind her, staring at the large hidden door. Ginny prayed to Merlin that Hermione would make things right… that her best friend would be happy again.

-X-X-X-X-

_"I didn't take anything." Hermione cried, her eyes burning with the tears. "Please." She sobbed. _

_ "Crucio." Bellatrix laughed. Hermione screamed, twisting with pain. Her eyes met cold grey ones. Her screams increased as Bellatrix increased the pain. "CRUCIO." She felt the blood pooling in her throat. _

_ "NO!" she screeched, crying the silent tears. She begged for them to stop for anything to make it end. The scene faded and she was grateful it finally had ended._

Hermione screamed, shooting upwards. Draco sat at the corner of her bed, shaking her gently. Hermione rushed to the bathroom, spitting out the blood that coated her throat. She rinsed her mouth, watching the blood rinse away. She turned, seeing the tortured Draco leaning against the door frame. "It almost sounded like my aunt had came back from the dead." he murmured. Hermione didn't say anything, terrified if she did it would be something she didn't wish to say. "Hermione I want to tell you I'm sorry." He slurred slightly, she knew this was from the large amount of alcohol that seemed to keep reentering his system. "I want to go back and step forward, stopping that bitch." He was angry, not at her… but at himself.

"Don't blame yourself Drake." She mentally cursed letting his nickname for her go. "It wasn't your fault. If you would have stepped forward then you were dead along with me."

"I could have stopped her, if mother didn't hold me back."

"She saw Ron and Harry waiting for the right moment to save me Drake… she knew I wouldn't die in the five minutes it took for them to save me… I don't blame you." Those were the sweetest words he could have heard. "I'm sorry you heard the argument between Jason and I." his face saddened at the thought. She felt the need to reassure him. "I didn't love him. Whenever the pain of being alone became too strong he would come and keep me company." They both knew what they really did. "I used him to replace you Drake."

"How did that work out Princess?" his tearful eyes looked into her sad ones.

"Terribly." They stayed silent. "You heard what I said. He has someone to go home to every night, children that love him… I envy him for that." She spoke softly. "I envy Ginny and Harry to. They get to be happily married while I suffer this immense pain. Every night I see it. Over and over again, as if it's on repeat." She had tears in her eyes. "I don't want to be alone." She cried. Draco took her fragile body into his strong arms. She held him tight, never wanting to let go. "Stay with me." she whispered. He nodded, letting her take him into the red and gold room. She let him get into bed first, then moved in next to him. She felt so much better instantly. Her heart paced slowed to a steady thrum, her mind relaxing, and her body going slightly numb. This time when darkness that's all that it was… darkness.

_.x.x.x.x._

Hermione woke up in a better mood then she has been in ages. She yawned, refusing to open her eyes and ruin the moment with the tragedy that her life really was. The pillow she was snuggling moved. Her eyes finally did open, hoping to god that she didn't back out of her promise to Jason. No, Draco slept there underneath her. She smiled at him. She finally got the wish she had been wishing for the past three years… to wake up in his arms once more.

She laid there, a perfect fit to him. She admired his face… hell, she admired all of him. His face was strong, the bags beneath his eyes telling you of his hauntings, he had beautiful platinum silky hair and a perfect body… not to mention he was gifted down below. She admired how at peace he looked. The first night here he seemed as bad off as she did, alone and haunted. She frowned, he never hurt her, he never wanted to… maybe it was time to forgive him for not fight harder for her. She knew he was more than willing to risk himself for her, that's why he had to be held back by his mother. She smiled at that thought, lifting her fingers to trace his beautiful face. He grabbed her hand, making her squeak. He opened those silvery blue orbs, meeting her gaze.

"Morning."

"It's a good morning." She whispered to him. He looked so lost. "I forgive you Draco, for everything you did and everything you will ever do… I forgive you." He looked pained.

"You shouldn't."

"I do though Draco." Draco just stood, incapable of even looking at the love of his life. He walked out of her room, leaving her staring after him. Hermione looked next to her where Draco slept. She let her fingers ghost themselves over his imprint. She didn't want to get up, but she knew she had to. She stood and brushed her soft hair back into a ponytail, her curls bursting everywhere. She put on sweats and a tank top. She headed down to breakfast in flip flops. She didn't look at the Slytherin table, her emotions barely able to hold themselves together. She slipped in next to Ron and Neville. She piled her plate with food, eating quietly. The talk around her didn't stop until Jason showed up.

"Ready for the next shoot?" his voice was sad but cold. Hermione nodded. "Don't eat as much either, you can't gain any weight." She nodded, pushing away her barely eaten food. She stood up, excusing herself. She then glanced at Slytherin table, not seeing Draco. Her mood bummed slightly. "After these photo's we have to go get your hair dyed for the new fashion."

"I like being blonde though."

"Too bad, boss wants something different." She sighed and left her friends behind, following Jason back up to her room. He gave her the outfit, which was more skimpy lingerie. She walked down, seeing him changed the couch's color to something more appropriate. She heard something shatter, her gaze going up to Draco's room.

"I'll be right back." He waved her away, anger still bundled from yesterday. She knocked on Draco's door, getting no answer. She opened it, barging in. She nearly died at what she saw. Draco was on top of… Hannah Abott? She froze there, seeing his drunken sway. Great, she opens up to him and he goes and screws someone else.

"Merlin's beard." Hannah pushed Draco away from her upon seeing Hermione. Draco growled angrily, looking at the disruption. His gaze softened slightly seeing Hermione there.

"Get out." Draco said rudely to her. Hermione just blinked away the tears, turning away from him. She slammed the door shut behind her. She suddenly needed to release her anger. She walked down to Jason.

"Now." her tone said not to mess with her. He saw the pain and tears in her eyes. He instantly took her into her arms, ravishing her. Their fight now meant nothing. She let him carry her up the stairs, past where Draco was kicking Hannah out. She stared blankly at Draco as Jason shut the door behind them.

_.x.x.x.x._

Hermione felt bad, really bad… no that was a lie, her anger was gone and she was relaxed. She put back on her robe, leading Jason to the door. They had sex, did the shots, had sex again, and now she was showing him the door. Jason bent down, kissing her lips with the love he felt for her. She was just hungry for more. "Does this mean our fight meant nothing?"

"Only when either of us is pissed." Hermione murmured against his lips. He pulled away, smiling. "Go and chat with the boss, give him the shots." Jason apparated to the headquarters, leaving Hermione staring at the space he just occupied. She walked back inside, slamming the portrait shut. She slumped on the couch, her robe going undone. She didn't care, she was a whore. She heard steps, she turned where Harry, Ginny and Ron marched into her and Draco's common room.

"Did things work out well? It's been nearly dinner time." Hermione shrugged, frown still on her face.

"Did you two work things out?" Ginny asked, she didn't mean about Jason and her.

"No, I screwed up… again." Ginny sat beside her friend, lending her shoulder.

"What happened?"

"Jason and I… I gave in… twice." Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Didn't know you were so… saucy Mione." She looked at where Ron was staring, her barely there lingerie.

"Stop looking at me as if I'm meat." Hermione yelled. "Just leave for a bit, give me time to stop hating myself before you talk to me." she looked at the fire, her tears running down her cheeks. She knew they didn't leave. "Please, I'll come down to the common room in a bit, just give me space." She heard nothing but the click of the portrait swinging closed. She looked, seeing her friends gone. She glanced up at Draco's room. She wasn't going to take his shit like before. She marched up there, Gryffindor bravery shining through her. She didn't knock, just barged in. Draco had the firewhiskey, downing the bottle. "What the hell was that?" she yelled at him, knowing her robe was wide open.

"What was what?" Draco sneered. "Me getting laid or you?"

"You. I forgive you then you bring that into where I am?" she screamed, pain etched into her voice. "You hurt me enough without having to fuck someone right next door." She cried.

"Princess, when you walked away you made your feelings clear."

"That I loved you enough to let you go?"

"No, you told me princess, you hate me." Draco stood, wavering lightly.

"Is that really what you think?" she screamed. "You think I hate you?" He was silent. "I do not hate you Malfoy." He winced at her use of his surname. "What did you expect me to do in front of a room of death eaters, while I was being tortured, calling out to you… tell you I love you? No, only someone wishing for death would do that. In that moment I hated you so much, but I hated myself more… for letting myself get into that position." She cried. "Stop trying to hurt me."

"You saw me kick her out. You went and did your little wanker twice… twice." He yelled back. "If that doesn't prove that you hate me, then I don't know what does." He spat.

"You're such an idiotic git." She cried, tears falling down her face.

"Just leave." His voice became tired, pained. "I can't stand knowing you hate me."

"I don't hate you Draco." Hermione whispered. Draco looked at her, finally taking her all in. The beautiful green lingerie that matched his house color, the way her eyes held so much emotion. It was beautiful, she was beautiful. He met her eyes once more. "Haven't you figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?"

"I love you."


	5. I realize that now

Hermione had avoided Draco after that, she took up patrolling every night, studying all the time and doing her job. She of course was passing everything in high marks and her boss wanted her to come back for a weekend. Jason hadn't fought with his wife, Hermione was always pissed or depressed. Draco was depressed that she was avoiding him, hell who could blame her? He went sober after Hermione said those words to him. He has straightened up. He felt this pain in his chest all the time. His body felt as if it were dying not being near her, not talking to her. Hermione did everything in her power to end things with Jason, but he was a drug that wore her out enough to keep the nightmares away for a few hours. She was addicted to the taste of a dreamless night and was now trying to figure out how to do it again.

"When will you be back?" Hermione brushed through her now black hair. It's been two months since school started, and even she had to admit she looked dead. Hermione looked at Ginny.

"Sunday night." Hermione pulled her hair back into a messy bun, it wasn't hard considering her curls liked to have their own mind. "You'll do fine without me Gin." Hermione zippered up her suitcase. She looked around the room, she had all her homework in case she got bored and her books… so she would be fine.

"What about Draco?" Hermione stiffened almost instantly.

"What about Malfoy?"

"Don't play that card Hermione, you both are being eaten." Hermione looked at her friend questioningly. "Without each other Hermione, I think you're dying." Hermione scoffed.

"I've been alone for three years, I think a few months aren't anything big."

"You notice it, I know you do. You zone out whenever you see something green or a Slytherin. It's eating away at the back of your mind, wanting you to finally go to him. He's sobered up, but he looks worse than when he was drunk." Hermione turned away from her best friend, getting dressed to leave. She slid on the jean mini skirt and the Slytherin green top. She mentally cursed herself for wearing it. She put on her black flip flops.

"Ginny, it doesn't matter. He doesn't approach me anyways." Hermione grabbed her suitcase, rolling it out of the room, her eager friend following.

"You avoid him Mione. I know you think about what it would be like. That night when you had dreamless sleep." Hermione shunned away the memory. "Think about what it would be like to have that every night." Hermione stopped as they reached the common room.

"Listen." She spun around, facing the weaselette. "I have accepted my painful nights, I'm okay with waking up screaming and crying. Ginny, give up."

"What about Jason?" Hermione stopped.

"What about him?"

"Are you still using him?"

"Yes…" Ginny looked at Hermione in thinly veiled disgust. "Don't judge me, no one has been through what I have. I'll cope in my own ways."

"You can get who you want and a full night sleep." Hermione sighed.

"Ginny, if I could go back in time I would. I would go back and get Ron, yes, I know I said Ron." Ginny looked so confused. "I would at least then have a chance at marriage and children… now I'm screwed."

"Not really, Ron still is waiting for you to make a move on him."

"The only flaw in that plan is I would never love Ron and I would most likely never be able to say Ron during sex." Ginny tried to withhold laughter, her eyes asking what I mean. "Even after three years with Jason I still… call out Drake." Ginny laughed.

"You really love him."

"Yes." Jason apparated into the room. "I'm ready." Jason kissed Hermione's cheek, taking her bag.

"Think about what I said." Hermione nodded at Ginny, little did the young witch know that Hermione hasn't stopped thinking about what it would be like with Draco.

-X-X-X-X-

Ginny was bored all weekend long, having finished all her homework early. Harry was trying to get her to tell him what was up with Hermione but she wasn't budging, especially with her deranged brother in the room. "Just tell me already." Harry was getting angry.

"I can't she had me promise."

"Well, if you can't tell your fiancée what's going on now, what will it be like when we're married?" Harry yelled.

"If she wanted to tell you she would have. Maybe you're to obsessed with your stupid Quidditch to notice that she's dying." Ginny yelled back. "She's your apparent best friend next to Ron and you can't even tell what's going on with her? You should be ashamed."

"Why don't you tell me so I know?"

"You should be able to figure it out." Ginny spat. She ran a hand angrily through her hair. Harry tried to calm his nerves. "Harry, if you can't tell what's wrong with Hermione… how are you supposed to be able to notice me?"

"I did notice you've been anxious and bouncy, that is why I'm asking." Harry wrapped his arms around his beautiful fiancée's waist. "Please tell me what's going on." He begged.

"Fine…" Ginny hoped that her friend would forgive her. "She's dying Harry. She won't admit it, but she's been slowly getting worse and worse. You remember when Hermione stayed back at Hogwarts Christmas break fourth year?" Harry nodded. "She got together with Draco. She and he were in love and they continued to grow in love. That's why she cried out for him in the manor, begged him to make it stop. When he did his mother held him back. Just recently they slept together, in the same bed, not sex, they had their first dreamless night of sleep that night. Since then Hermione keeps sleeping with Jason, trying to keep the dreams away and Draco stopped drinking which keeps the dreams at their strongest." Harry's mouth just dropped. "She admitted she loves him and now she's avoiding him. She's dying because her heart is broken and Draco's dying too."

"Hermione loves the person that has called her mudblood for years?" Ginny glared at him.

"She will die Harry. I see the nights wearing on her… Draco's getting closer too." Ginny sat beside Harry, letting his arm wrap around her. "I don't think I can lose Hermione."

"We won't. Hermione's smart, she will find out soon enough that she needs Draco more than anything." Ginny nodded. "When does she get back?"

"In a few minutes, let's go meet her." Ginny dragged Harry up to the head common room, muttering the password on her way. They stopped when they saw Draco sitting in front of the fire, doing his Ancient Runes translation. "Fer- Draco." She corrected herself. Draco turned to her, eyebrow raised.

"What do you want Weaselette?" Ginny rolled her eyes at the comment, but ignored it.

"I want to chat with you before Mione gets back." Ginny looked over the older handsome wizard. He had dark circles beneath his eyes, lost weight and his hair was a mess. His eyes showed how broken he was. Ginny plopped herself in the couch by him. "What's your plan?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco looked between the freaky couple before settling on Ginny.

"Getting Hermione back." Draco's eyes widened slightly, shocked his love would actually tell someone what she used to be so ashamed of. "What is your plan?"

"I don't have one." He stood, closing his book and setting his parchment aside. "She doesn't want me." Ginny sighed, hanging her head.

"Yes she does Draco. You both are dying, can't you see that?" Draco just watched the witch. "Let me guess, you haven't had a full night sleep in the past three years except when you slept with Hermione that one night." He didn't say anything, but his face confirmed it. "She hasn't either. It's as if you're magnets, you're attracted to each other beyond belief yet when you're on the wrong side you push each other away… get on the right side." Ginny said drastically. "Without her you will die and without you she will. You guys love each other, make the right move."

"You don't know anything." Draco said stiffly.

"Drake." He tried to stay neutral, she only called him that when she felt really affectionate towards him. "I know everything, she told me the day her and Jason fought. She's trying to find someone to be you, but she needs to get that only you can be you."

"I understand that now." we all turned to where Hermione stood with her bag. "I understand that only you can take the pain away." She stared into Draco's eyes, love pouring out of her. "That's why I used Jason, I wanted to ruin his life like mine had been ruined. I just wanted someone else to understand the pain I feel." Draco was still shocked that Hermione was talking to him, haha, boys. "I know it was wrong to ignore you Draco, I'm sorry." Harry finally noticed Hermione, her ribs stuck out somewhat, the bags that shadowed her eyes, and her paler skin… her eyes barely even described the pain she was in. She really looked dead.

"I understand why you did it." Draco had finally gained his voice. Hermione smiled slightly, happy to hear the perfection in his voice. She could tell he was sober. "I'm sorry about Hannah."

"I'm sorry about Jason. We're both fuck ups." Draco laughed at his little witch. "I think we should start over…"

"Awe." Ginny squealed, both snapped their gaze to her. "Finally, let's go Harry. See you tomorrow Hermione." She called as Harry was dragged out of the room. Hermione and Draco turned back to each other.

"It's over with Jason, his wife… she uh, convinced me to end it. I told her I already did." Draco nodded. "Can we start over Drake?"

"Princess…" he laughed, a true laugh. "I really hope we can." She smiled at her wizard.

"I'm going to go to bed though, I'm really tired." He nodded. She walked closer to him, kissing his cheek. "See you in the morning." She looked back once at him before entering her room. She undressed, just staying in her undergarments. She curled into a ball, hugging her body close. She prayed to whoever was listening that when sleep came to her it would be undisturbed. But one must remember, you can't have everything.


	6. This day will be fun

**I hate the word Knickers, I'm sorry, but I deny using it. It sounds awkward and weird, so instead I will use terms I'm slightly more okay with, like underwear, lingerie, and maybe thong… that sounds weird to. I'm sorry, I've kept it pretty British for me being country… just saying. **

Hermione woke up, shaking. She hadn't reached the point where she was screaming, crying for it to end. She ran a hand through her sweat dampened hair. She wanted to cry out the pain she felt, feeling alone once more. She stood shakily from her bed, heading to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Ginny was right, she was dying. Her body was shrinking, her bones sticking out in an anorexic look, her eyes were burdened to show the pain held inside, and her body was always shaking. She could barely move without feeling the blood rush from her, leaving her vision black. She heard screaming, not sex screams… terrified screams. She walked out of the bathroom and into Draco's. She couldn't move.

Draco was squirming in bed, screaming out at Bellatrix to make it stop. His face was purple with the exertion, his veins popping out slightly. His muscles clenached in a painful way. Hermione made her way over to his bed, shaking him violently. She didn't miss the tears that stained his cheeks. Draco opened his eyes a minute later, his eyes red and puffy from crying. "Her-Hermione?" he asked, stuttering.

"You were screaming." She replied softly. She watched as he gathered information about where he was. His body slumped with relief. "Does it hurt?" She whispered. He looked up at her confused. She looked at his Dark Mark pointedly. He shook his head. It wasn't fading. It would never fade. She stood up from his bed. "I thought I'd return the favor." He smiled at her, lips tight. She turned, his hand shooting out to grab her. She turned back to him.

"Stay." He begged. She smiled a small sad smile at him, nodding. He moved over, letting her crawl in next to him. She laid her head on his chest, hearing the weak thump of his heart. His arm wrapped around her, tracing the lace patterns of her bra aimlessly. She released the unknown breath she was holding. She felt at home in his arms. She tilted her head up, watching as Draco's eyes closed sleepily. He began to relax, soon his hand just possessively holding her while he slept. He looked amazing, even with the look of death upon him. She felt her eyelids droop slightly, finally giving in to the pleasant dreamless sleep. Her last thoughts being how nice it felt to be in Draco's arms and the fact her heart started thrumming to match his.

-X-X-X-X-

Hermione woke up late. She looked around her, trying to gain her surroundings. She turned carefully, trying to remember who was behind her. She smiled as she met grey eyes. "Hey." She murmured, letting his arms stay around her. Their bodies were close, sparks flying in between the heated skin.

"Hey." Draco whispered, his voice still thick with sleep. "You aren't dressed."

"No… I guess I am not." Hermione chuckled as she looked down at her barely there lingerie. "Oh well." Draco chuckled, smiling a smile that he only let her see. He lifted his arm from where it was possessively around her waist, tucking her black hair behind her ear. He mesmerized her face, even though it wore deprivation. "You're beautiful." Hermione interrupted his thoughts. He smirked.

"I was thinking the same thing." She blushed, his eyes eating the view up. "I missed this."

"Me too." She whispered. He smiled, letting his arm go back to the possessive hold. "I've missed you." She moved a little closer, not wanting to lose him.

"I know. I've missed you too." She let him hold her tight to his body, chests touching. She relaxed, her head lying on his elbow where it bent to hold his head. They didn't speak, just watched each other. They studied everything about one another, not wanting to miss something and risk never seeing it. They were content that way. This is how most morning went three years ago. She would lay in his arms while he studied her body, worshiping her. He would let her feel him, mesmerizing his body and face. That's how they liked it. They liked taking in every detail to think about it later. Neither wanted to move from the bed, but they knew they would have to soon.

"Draco, have you seen- oh." Hermione jumped at the intrusion, landing on the floor, twisted in sheets. She just lay there, staring at the ceiling. "We were worried." Hermione leaned up on her elbows, seeing Draco stifling his laughter by clearing his throat and smirking. She looked at where Harry and Ginny stood, Ginny looked worried but amused and Harry just looked amused beyond belief. Harry ended up laughing, which earned a slap from his fiancée. Hermione tried untangling herself, but gave up quickly.

"You know this is almost as bad as my old battles between my comb and hair." She grumbled, relaxing back onto the floor.

"You never won those." Ginny laughed.

"I know, now you see the comparison."

"Well, it's funny seeing you beat by sheets." Harry laughed, Ginny joining in. "You're good at using your wand, but throw a blanket in and your beat."

"I'll hex you if you laugh again." Hermione warned. Draco laughed at this. "We're late, so can you guys leave so I can shower and dress?" Harry and Ginny nodded, once the door closed you could hear them laughing and talking about it. Draco looked down at her.

"Need help?" he offered, smirking still. She frowned, shaking her head. She kicked her legs ferociously, after about ten minutes the sheets came off her legs. Draco just watched the show, completely amused. Hermione, now sweat lightly coating her, stood up in a huff. She playfully glared at Draco. "I offered."

"I'm taking a shower." She walked out, arms across her chest, totally aware of the eyes following her as she walked. Draco watched her from behind, even as her body was shutting down she was beautiful, she had the curves of a goddess and the smarts of that muggle Einstein… she was perfect in every way. Draco smiled at that fact, she wasn't just perfect, she was his.

Hermione stepped out of the shower, feeling refreshed. She looked for her towel… it wasn't in there. She looked for her sleep attire from last night… it wasn't there either. "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY." She screeched. She noticed her wand missing too, she covered her body as much as she could as she hunted down that sneaky snake. Draco laughed at the sound of her voice as she yelled for him. He relaxed into her bed, her scent surrounding him. She was angry, hell ya, but she was also finding it funny. She rushed into her room, her failing attempt to cover herself. Draco looked her over, letting her know he wanted to ravish her. "Where is my towel?" she asked, trying to keep the smirk of satisfaction off her face.

"Why? You look like you're doing an okay job." He laughed. She glared at him, casting a silent accio spell, her towel came to her, wrapping her body. "Impressive."

"It's because I'm me." She said cheekily. She walked over to her chest, grabbing her outfit for today. Draco watched her from her bed. He watched her graceful and seductive movement. This is how thing should be. "Are you going to leave so I can change?" Draco thought about it a moment, watching Hermione from her bed. He shook his head. "Fine." She pulled on her underwear, once seated on her luscious hips she dropped the towel, keeping her back to Draco. Draco thought he'd go mad while he watched her dress, the slow seductive movements were torturing him. He watched her shimmy her hips, sliding the mini skirt up to her hips. She pulled on her top, that showed off her flat stomach way to slowly. Draco couldn't take anymore.

"I'm showering." Hermione smirked as he all but ran from the room. She removed her panties and bra, deciding she would have fun today. She pulled on her black boots and walked to Draco's room. She grabbed his wand, sliding it into her boot. She quickly hid his boxers. She heard the shower turn off and she made for the door, smirking at Draco as he stepped out of the shower. This day was going to be very, very fun.


	7. Nude beach in France

_When the waves dash against the boulders  
and my ships tossed on an angry sea  
I feel your hand rest gently on my shoulder  
you guide me home and seal the storm in me_

Draco walked into his room, suspicious to as why his witch smirked at him before making a very hasty exit. He searched for his clothes for today, he had no boxers. Oh, now he understands the mocking smirk that plastered itself onto Hermione's face. He smirked, maybe his Slytherin antics rubbed off on her after all. He pulled on his trousers and buttoned his shirt, he quickly did his tie and looked for his wand. Looks like she has that too… he sighed, pondering the idea of getting back at her. He grabbed his book bag and headed down, late might he add to breakfast. He had about ten minutes when he got there. He walked in, pride in his step. Blaise, his best mate, was smirking at him as he sat.

"What did you do to the head girl mate?" he asked. Draco and Blaise both looked at the blushing princess.

"What ever are you talking about Blaise?" he mocked. Blaise just snorted.

"You know, look at her. She's redder than a tomato." Draco laughed along with Blaise. They watched as her friends tormented her. As if feeling eyes on her she turned to the source, looking at the laughing boys. She blushed even more. It was as if those three years never happened, she was a bumbling seventeen year old again.

"Well, we slept together last night." Draco told him. Blaise raised his eyebrow, as if asking how such things happened. "We are tormented by the night terrors, we wake each other up… well, she woke me up this time and I asked her to stay and she did."

"So, are you going to tell us about before the war?" Pansy asked him, smirking.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked feigning ignorance.

"The fact that you two fought nonstop and let your aunt torture her. She's taking a liking to you now?" Draco winced slightly at the mention of the manor and his psychotic aunt, but otherwise stayed cool.

"Well, I could probably tell you Pansy." Blaise said. Draco looked at him, eyebrow raised. "They were together before the war… I'm guessing when he was bouncing with excitement in fourth year… Christmas break?" he prodded him. Draco smiled triumphantly. "At least he's sobered up."

"Yes, that's very good." Pansy agreed. "So, you and Granger huh?"

"No, that ended three years ago."

"Apparently not if she's in your bed at night." Draco smirked.

"We only sleep perverts." Draco said with mock offense, but grinned none the less. He looked once more over at Hermione. She looked even more embarrassed then a minute ago. She quickly excused herself and left. "I'll see you later." He walked off after her, knowing she hasn't gotten too far. He was surprised as Hermione waited for him to catch up with her. She cocked her eyebrow, questioning him. "I saw you run out of the great hall pretty fast."

"Yes, well when your best friends torment you about rolling in the sheets mercilessly, you kind of want to get out of there fast."

"Do you now?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, you do. It's a little embarrassing." He smirked, stepping closer to her. She visibly swallowed, only making him smirk more. He took another step, keeping her withheld in his eyes. "Wh-What are you doing?" she stuttered as he reached his hand up to touch her face. His smirk turned into a smile. The one he had for her. She searched his face, her breath catching in her throat as his fingers traced her cheek, pushing her hair back. He leaned in a little more, their faces near.

"I actually came to ask you a question." He whispered, his warm minty breath caressing her face. She shivered, pleasure crawling up her spine.

"Wha-What?" she breathed. His face just centimeters from hers.

"Where's my wand and boxers?" he pulled away, her body burning from the loss in proximity.

"Well…" she decided to take the situation into her hands. She stepped forward, him backing up until against the stone wall. She smirked at the fear and excitement on his face. She leaned up on her tip toes, her lips just brushing his. "Do you really need them?" she whispered, her lips tingling from the feather light touches.

"Yes." He choked out, making her smirk.

"I guess… you'll have to earn them." She purred, licking his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. He shivered, pleasure rippling down into his nether regions. She turned from him, leaving him shaking with need. She began walking away, smugly, but still walking away. She didn't make it ten steps before Draco ripped her back, pushing her against the wall. She smirked at him. "Something wrong?" she feigned innocence.

"Not funny." He growled. Her smirk fell, a hungry smile replacing it. He crashed his lips to hers, fervor and hunger quickly gaining control. Their mouths moved as one, fighting for the control. Hermione moaned as his tongue slid against her bottom lip. He moved to her neck, letting her gasp for air.

"Wow." Both looked at the intruder, Blaise and Pansy. "Everyone's about to leave, I would separate." Draco looked at where Hermione had her legs wrapped around him.

"I like it here though." Hermione thumped him on the back of his head. "Ow." He dropped her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Hermione apologized, cursing her body for blushing. "It was all his fault." She pointed at him.

"Me? You took my boxers and wand." Draco said slightly irked.

"You took my towel and wand." They both huffed, knowing neither would win this fight. Blaise and Pansy watched the pair with amused expressions. Everyone began to walk out, going to classes. Hermione saw Ginny and Harry approaching the group. Ginny was making wiggly eyebrows at her. Hermione blushed even more.

"Oh, looky Harry, the duo are at it again." Hermione blushed, pretty sure all her blood laid in her face. Jason apparated just in front of her, making her jump and squeak. "Jason." Ginny nodded coolly at him.

"Kitten, it's time to go." Hermione looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"We need to get you to Rico." He offered her his arm.

"What the bloody hell are you on about?"

"You have a shoot. Nude beach in France." She looked at the faces around her, Draco's looking pained while everyone else looked shocked.

"Only if my friend Draco can come." She crossed her arms across her chest. Jason thought over it, that mean he wouldn't be getting laid… so he said no. "Well, then go get one of your other clients." He growled.

"He wants you."

"Draco or no deal." Jason groaned, dragging his hand down his face.

"Fine, bring him."


	8. The photo shoot

_In your arms I'm safe inside a harbor  
In your arms my heart can rest at ease  
Walk with me beside the quiet waters  
In your arms is where I long to be_

Hermione sighed, running a hand through her hair. She looked at the scrappy bikini on the hanger before her. She was shocked that Jason had gifted her with something that covered so much to begin with. She thought about Draco who was just outside waiting for her. She didn't know, per se why she invited him along… but she wanted him to be a part of her life, no matter what way. She was beginning to forgive him, truly forgive him. He kept her neutral, why, she did not know, but he did. That was worth letting him back in. She looked back at her model wear, it covered less than any lingerie she owned and that was saying something.

She sighed and quickly changed into the black fabric, the soft tug at where it tied tickled her skin. She had only one perk about this job, she got to keep everything she modeled. That meant most of her closet was created from free things. She walked back out to the set-up, towards Rico. He smiled when she approached.

"You look fabulous darling." He kissed both her cheeks, smiling at her. His eyes raked down her body. "I knew you would make that particular item look fantastic."

"Thank you Rico, where would you like me?" She smiled politely at him. She wanted to be back at Hogwarts, pretending to be seventeen again and head girl.

"Well, you know the usual… let Amanda and Rhonda get you made up." He led her over, away from Jason and Draco to the makeup girls. Amanda and Rhonda smiled at her as she approached.

"Mini." They squealed, hugging Hermione tightly. Hermione smiled and returned their hugs. "Let's get you made up." Amanda sat her down working on Rico's makeup ideas. Amanda was a tall five foot ten blonde that wasn't stick thin but she wasn't fat either, she was curvy and… perfect. She had big round blue eyes that sparkled with youth and bouncy blonde hair she achieved with dolphin's milk. She was tanned and frilly. Opposite of Amanda, Rhonda was pale with black hair that hung to just below her ears in a bob type do. Rhonda was shorter and a little pudgier with sharp narrow eyes that masked the kind woman she actually was.

"There." They announced as they finished up. She looked down at her oiled body and light glitter that danced in the sunlight on her smooth skin. Her eyes were darker to make them pop out and had glitter fanned across her cheeks and eyelids. She looked like a… goddess of some sort.

"Perfect Mandy. Gorgeous Rhonda." Hermione looked at Rico as he made his way towards them with his usual swagger. "Mini, you need to follow me." He led her over to the edge of the ocean, she suddenly regretted all those years of Syfy's shark week movie marathon. "I want you to do the usual moves… and then get in waist deep with our male model we have here."

"What shoot is this for?" Hermione asked him.

"Some is for Vogue and the others are for that new teen book coming out… what was it again?" he went silent, thinking of the title. Hermione watched, trying to keep boredom off her features. "Oh yes, it was that series you did. The one about the witch and wizard? The teen romance thriller." Hermione nodded, knowing the one. She didn't know the name either. "Here he is now." Rico smiled towards where a new man stood. Boy, was it a man. He was really tall with blonde hair and blue eyes and hard with muscle. He reminded her of Draco a little before fatigue began taking toll on him. "Now, do a few sex poses and then dunk in the water and do another sexy pose… understand?" Hermione nodded, she wasn't stupid. Rico went back to the camera, aiming it at her as she began. She did some of his favorite normal poses for him and then through in one where she tugged on the tiny string between her cleavage and a finger in mouth. She felt like a high end porno girl.

"Good job Mini." Jason called to her, smiling brightly. Hermione smiled a tight small smile before getting in the water slowly. She cast glances around for crocosarus and sharkgantor. Not seeing them anywhere she dunked quickly, standing back up. She looked at the camera, Rico taking pictures ferociously.

"No. No. No." Rico huffed. "You're giving me good girl princess, give me bad girl. As if you were dating someone your parents or friends wouldn't approve, total bad rebel." Hermione smirked, glancing at Draco. He was watching with interest in the shoot, she decided to give it her all. She gave Rico her best smoldering look, thinking about all those late night meet ups with Draco in her chamber or the hallways before class… or even better, the time they did it on Snape's desk in the dungeons. That was a very, very good night for the both of them. "Perfect, whatever you were thinking about made those shots perfect."

"Do you need her in something else?" Jason asked Rico. Hermione watched with little interest.

"Yes, she can change into the red outfit in the tent then go to Rhonda and Mandy for makeup again." He spoke to Hermione, not bothering to glance at Jason. Hermione left the water gladly. She stopped right by Draco, looking up at him.

"Coming?" she offered. His eyes darkened even more than they were. He nodded, following her into the tent past an angering Jason. He sat on a fold up chair as she stepped behind the Chinese fold up changing shields. She wrapped a towel around her middle before stepping back out.

"That look you gave… it was like fire." He swallowed, taking in her form.

"I know." She gloated, grabbing the more appropriate red bathing suit and stepping back behind the fold up.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked while she quickly changed. This bathing suit covered more, two strips diving down to join at the hips and tie around. The hole down the front center showed off her breasts and the ties on her hips, her hips. She tied the strings tight and stepped back out around.

"I was thinking about that time on Snape's desk down in the dungeons." His look turned dark as he thought about it himself. Hermione smirked, heading towards the door. "Come on, we only have a few more before we can leave."

"You don't speak like you're British anymore."

"I guess California changes people." Hermione stepped out into the glaring sun again. Rico pointed towards the makeup girls and she walked over there, Draco heading back to his spot. She let them redo everything about her and send her back to the edge of the water with a waiting Rico and blonde handsome mess.

"Perfect darling, like always." Rico complimented, making her blush. "Now, all you have to do is a romantic embrace, then we'll make the black swirls of forbidden love encircle you back at HQ." Hermione withheld her snicker, no magic encircled forbidden lovers… she would know.

"Fine, let's get this over with." The snobby blonde sneered. Hermione swallowed her laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Your face." he glared at her 'childlike' behavior.

"I'm better looking than any other man alive."

"I've seen better."

"Really? Like who? That dunce you brought with you or the blonde?" he challenged.

"It could be neither of them." Hermione sneered. "Your attitude is as awful as your face." he flicked the witch off, earning a glare from Hermione. "Don't you wish."

"Enough." Rico announced, rubbing his temples. "Just do the embrace and let us get ten shots." The two models huffed, letting the other wrap their arms around the other. They stayed there while Rico took some shots, their faces marred with looks of disgust. "Look like you actually like each other." Rico ground out, he was losing his patience which wasn't exactly a good thing. Hermione pictured Draco's face as she woke up the first time in his arms. He looked like he absolutely adored her, and she felt the same way with him. "Good." Rico began packing up as did everyone else. The two released each other.

"You actually looked like you enjoyed being in my arms, but who wouldn't?" the model proudly said.

"Well, I only had to replace your face with a dog and it was better already." She sneered. He glared at her before stomping off. She smirked at his back before rushing back to get changed. When she emerged, bags in hand Jason approached her.

"Why have you been avoiding me? We always spend the night together after a shoot."

"You have a wife."

"It never bothered you before."

"Now it does Jason. Your wife loves you." She turned to walk away.

"What does this mean Hermione?"

"It means we go back to being business and friends." She shrugged. "I can't do this anymore Jason. My sanity is on the line… I'm sorry."


End file.
